Essen und Trinken
Innerhalb des Mittelalters vollzog sich ein erheblicher Wandel in der Esskultur. Technische Verbesserungen der Mühlen und Kelter, die Klimaerwärmung in der Übergangsphase vom Früh- zum Hochmittelalter, die zunehmende Verbreitung der Dreifelderwirtschaft, der Kulturaustausch mit dem Orient durch die Kreuzzüge, eine zunehmend bessere Infrastruktur und Fernhandel verbreiterte bis zum 14. Jh. das Nahrungsangebot und veränderte die Ernährungsgewohnheiten. Trotz allem kam es häufig zu Ernährungsmangel und Hungersnöten. Eine Veränderung in den Ernährungsgewohnheiten bewirkte auch die Pest, die Europa ab Mitte des 14. Jhs. heimsuchte. Durch die Bevölkerungsverluste verlor Getreide allmählich an Bedeutung und Fleisch wurde zum Hauptkalorienlieferanten. Wikipedia: Esskultur des Mittelalters Geschichtliches Von den neolithischen Zeiten an genossen die Völker Mittel- u. Nordeuropas eine gemischte Kost: neben Wildbret, Fisch und dem Fleisch der Haustiere erscheinen Eier, Milch und Käse neben Getreidebreien und Brot. Dass daneben auch die Früchte des Waldes als Zukost nicht verschmäht wurden, darf angenommen werden. Dagegen trat der Genuss von Gemüse, wie übrigens noch in der Neuzeit vielfach bei der Landbevölkerung, durchaus zurück. Einführung der feineren Gemüsearten und ihre Kultur in eigenen Gärten erfolgte erst unter römischem Einfluß durch die Klöster. Die Zubereitung der Speisen blieb bis zum Hoch- u. Spätmittelalter recht einfach. Das Fleisch wurde von Alters her gebraten oder gesotten, geräuchert oder gedörrt, als Gewürze dienten Essig und Salz, zum Süßen Honig. Daneben war das Würzen des Brotes mit Mohn bereits in der Steinzeit bekannt v. Tröltsch. Die Pfahlbauten des Bodenseegebietes. S. 56. In der Antike sagte Tacitus, die Speisen der Germanen seien ohne aufwendige Zubereitung und ohne Delikatessen. Und selbst als sich im Laufe des Frühmittelalters die Verhältnisse in Deutschland unter ausländischem Einfluss längst geändert hatten, galt in Skandinavien noch die verfeinerte Küche als verpönte Ausländerei. So wurde z.B. Ingellus, Sohn des legänderen dänischen Königs Frotho, der Hinneigung zur deutschen Sitte beschuldigt, weil er sich allerlei Leckereien bereiten ließ (Saxo Grammaticus, lib. VI). Gesundheitliches Dass Ernährung und Gesundheit eng zusammenhängen wußte man allerdings schon frühzeitig. So beginnt der griechische Arzt Anthimus (um 500 n. Chr.) seinen Brief "De observatione ciborum" an den Ostgotenkönig Theoderich den Großen mit den Worten: : ".. Die Gesundheit der Menschen beruht in erster Linie auf der Verträglichkeit der Speisen; das heißt, wenn man sie richtig zubereitet, werden sie gut im Körper verteilt. Werden sie aber nicht richtig gesotten, beschweren sie Magen und Unterleib; auch erzeugen sie dann unverdaute Säfte und verursachen Magengeschwüre und schweres Aufstoßen." : "Daher steigt auch der Dunst in den Kopf, es treten gewöhnlich schwere Schwindelanfälle auf oder es wird einem schwarz vor den Augen. Auch entstehen gerade wegen dieser mangelhaften Verdauung schwere Störungen im Unterleib oder zumindest Erbrechen durch den Mund herauf, wenn der Magen die rohen Speisen nicht verdauen kann. Sind die Speisen hingegen richtig zubereitet, erfolgt ihre Verteilung gut und angenehm und die guten Säfte werden dadurch vermehrt; hierauf beruht nämlich vor allem die Gesundheit. Wer in dieser Weise auf sich achtet, braucht sonst kein Heilmittel." : - Epistula Anthimi ad Theodoricum regem im Lorscher Arzneibuch (Fol. 72r-74v) Epistula Anthimi ad Theodoricum regem (Fol. 72r-74v) im Lorscher Arzneibuch (Digitalisat mit deutscher Übersetzung der Staatsbibliothek Bamberg; Kaiser-Heinrich-Bibliothek) Tafelgenüsse Tafelgenüsse spielten ebenso schon sehr lange eine wichtige Rolle bei Geselligkeiten. Von der Redewendung "Dies Geschlecht kann sich nicht anders freuen als bei Tisch" machte weder das Altertum noch das Mittelalter eine Ausnahme. Caesar (B.G. 4, I. 6, 22) und Tacitus (Germ. 23) schildern, wenn auch etwas einseitig, die Einfachheit der germanischen Tafelgenüsse: "Ihre Speisen sind einfach: Feldobst, frisches Wildfleisch, oder geronnene Milch. Ohne künstliche Zubereitung, ohne Leckereien vertreiben sie den Hunger." (Tac., Germ. 23). Tacitus, De origine et situ Germanorum (Germania). Übersetzung "Die Germania des Tacitus". Anton Baumstark: Freiburg 1876. Digitalisat auf Wikisource. Davon war man wenigstens an den Höfen der Adligen schon in der fränkischen Zeit sehr abgekommen. Das zeigen die sehr detaillierten karolingischen Formulare für die Ausstattungen der Königshöfe mit eßbaren Tieren und mit Gewürzen. Das Mittelalter vollends liebte reichbesetzte Tafeln und starke Würzen. Hoops, RdgA. Bd. II, S. 229. Art. Geselligkeit Wandel der Küche Die Verfeinerung der germanischen Küche ging von Rom aus, besonders vom römischen Gallien. Die fränkischen Adligen lernten früh in der Völkerwanderungszeit, die römische Üppigkeit der Speisen nachzuahmen. Außer der Einführung vieler bisher unbekannter Speisearten, Gemüse, Kräuter wurde ein Hauptgewicht auf leckere und würzige Zubereitung gelegt. Diesen Wandel kann man ab dem 5. Jh. n. Chr. an verfolgen. Pikante Würzbrühen zu Fleischspeisen herzustellen, war eine besonders geschätzte Kunst. Neben dem Würzen fand nicht nur beim Gebäck und bei Mehlspeisen, sondern auch bei Fleisch- und Fischgerichten das Süßen Anwendung, was nicht nur durch Honig, der nach Norwegen und Island von England eingeführt wurde, sondern auch durch den früh durch Vermittlung der Araber bezogenen Zucker geschah. Der Gebrauch von Essig in der germanischen Küche ging mit der Ausdehnung des Weinbaues Hand in Hand. So empfahl z.B. Anthimus den Melonen Essig zuzusetzen (de obs. cib. 58) und ebenso eignete er sich als Zusatz zu Steckrübengemüse (s. Gemüse). Inhalte der Ernährung Brot thumb|[[Brotbäcker|link=Brot]] * Siehe Hauptartikel: Brot Brot wurde vor allem im späteren Mittelalter das wichtigste Grundnahrungsmittel. Während es im 10. Jh. selbst in vornehmen Klöstern kein alltägliches Nahrungsmittel war, wurde es im 13. Jh. auch in ärmeren Bevölkerungsschichten täglich gegessen. Alle Stände verzehrten Brot im großen Umfang - Bauern wie Grundherren, Mönche und Bürger. Es war das Hauptnahrungsmittel. Dbei handelte es sich noch um ungesäuertes Brot. Auch in Hungerzeiten versuchte man aus den verschiedensten Produkten Brot zu backen, zum Beispiel aus Hafer, Kastanien oder dicken Bohnen... Weiterlesen. Butter * Siehe Hauptartikel: Butter Butter gehörte zu den Lebensmitteln, die während des Sommerhalbjahrs gewonnen und für das Winterhalbjahr aufbewahrt wurden. Damit sie nicht so leicht ranzig wurde, enthielt die eingelagerte Winterbutter häufig zwischen fünf und zehn Prozent Salz, das vor dem Verwenden der Butter aber ausgespült werden konnte... Weiterlesen. Fisch * Siehe Hauptartikel: Fisch, Muscheln Der Flußbarsch wurde als Speisefisch bereits in den Schweizer Pfahlbauten aus dem Neolithikum nachgewiesen. Auch der Lachs kam in den Flüssen Europas durchaus häufig vor; besonders der Rhein galt als Fluss mit zahlreichen Lachsfischen. Der Aal war im Mittelalter u.a. als typisches Fischgericht auf den Tischen des Adels zu finden. Hoops, J. RdgA, Bd. I, S. 3. Ab dem 10. Jahrhundert gehörten getrockneter Kabeljau und gesalzener Hering zu den europaweit gehandelten Lebensmitteln. Daneben wurde eine große Vielzahl unterschiedlicher Arten von Süß- und Salzwasserfischen, sowie Muscheln gegessen. Zur Konservierung wurden Fische eingesalzen, aber wie Gemüse und Eier auch eingesäuert... Weiterlesen. Fleisch * Siehe auch: Fleischspeise, Geflügel, Rauchfleisch, Salzfleisch Wild spielte in der mittelalterlichen Ernährung nur eine geringe Rolle. Schwein und Huhn waren die wichtigsten Fleischlieferanten. Im Spätmittelalter wurden Fleischgerichte, die die städtische Mittel- und Oberschicht verzehrte, deutlich aufwändiger und raffinierter in der Zubereitung... Weiterlesen. Getreide thumb|[[Hafer.|link=Hafer]] Getreidebreie und -grützen aus Gerste oder Hafer zählten das gesamte Mittelalter hindurch in allen Schichten zu den Grundnahrungsmitteln. Eine Methode zur Zubereitung von Korn bzw. Getreide als Nahrungsmittel war das Rösten auf Steinen, das bereits im Neolithikum üblich war. Der Grund war nicht nur, daß das Korn dadurch als Speise angenehmer und verdaulicher wurde, bei Getreidearten wie Gerste und Spelzweizen, wo die Körner fest in den Hülsen haften, war es gleichzeitig ein Mittel zur leichteren Loslösung derselben aus den Spelzen. Hoops, J. RdgA, Bd. I, S. 20. Gewürze * Siehe Hauptartikel: Gewürze Zu den häufig verwendeten Würzmitteln zählten Verjus, Wein und Essig. Diese gaben gemeinsam mit der weit verbreiteten Verwendung von Honig vielen Gerichten einen süß-säuerlichen Geschmack. Pfeffer, Muskatnuss, Safran und andere importierte Gewürze wurden in geringen Mengen gehandelt und überwiegend in wohlhabenden Haushalten eingesetzt. Während vor der Völkerwanderungszeit Gewürz nur mäßig angewendet wurde, und man außer Salz und Lauch nur wenige Würze kannte, trat ab dem 5. Jh. eine große Anzahl von Gewürzkräutern auf, die entweder in den Gärten angebaut wurden, wie Petersilie, Salbei, Polei, Kümmel, Minze, Knobel, Anis, Sellerie, Senf, Zwiebel, Fenchel, Dill, Koriander, Meerrettich und a., oder die man auf den Handelswegen getrocknet bezog, wie Pfeffer, Ingwer, Zimt, Nelken, Mandeln, Muskat und Saffran. Mit fortschreitender Zeit nahm das Würzen der Speisen das ganze Mittelalter hindurch immer mehr überhand. Käse [[Datei:Käse cheeses.jpg|thumb|Alles Käse?|link=Käse]] * Siehe Hauptartikel: Käse Ob Sauermilchkäse aus Dickmilch bzw. Quark, Süßmilch- oder Labkäse bis hin zum Hartkäse... Im Mittelalter waren bereits viele Käsearten bekannt. Kühe gaben im Winterhalbjahr wegen der reduzierten Futtermengen weniger Milch, die außerdem weniger fetthaltig als die Sommermilch war. Um den Nährwert der Sommermilch zu erhalten, machte man daraus... Weiterlesen. Getränke * Siehe Hauptartikel: Getränke Bekannt sind die Äußerungen der älteren Historiker über die germanische Trunkliebe bei Geselligkeiten. Man muss hier allerdings unterscheiden. Stellen wie Tacitus' Germania (Kap. 22): "... Den Tag und die Nacht mit Saufen zu verbringen, bringt Keinem Schimpf." und andere lassen vermuten, daß die Römer öfters Germanen in solcher Verfassung gesehen haben, was von mehreren Historikern überlierfert wird. Speziell dem Wein konnten sie laut den Berichten nur schwer widerstehen. Das kann aber nicht für das alltägliche Leben der einfachen Leute gelten, denen Zeit und Gelegenheit fehlten; denn die einheimischen Getränke, Met und Bier, konnten nicht fertig gekauft werden, sondern wurden im Haushalte selbst bereitet. Wein wird im Hause der einfachen Leute, auch nachdem er von Deutschen selbst erzeugt wurde, so gut wie gefehlt haben; Branntwein wird erst um 1100 erwähnt und blieb noch lange eine Seltenheit... Weiterlesen. Bier * Siehe Hauptartikel: Bier Bier ist eines der ältesten alkoholischen Getränke. In Mitteleuropa sind bierähnliche Getränke bereits im 3. Jahrtausend v. Chr. nachgewiesen. Als Alltagsgetränk hatte Bier aufgrund seiner günstiger zu beschaffenden Rohstoffe (Getreide) eine weitaus größere Verbreitung als Met, dessen Honig weitaus schwerer zu beschaffen und entsprechend wertvoll war... Weiterlesen. Milch * Siehe Hauptartikel: Milch Die Milch ist eines der ältesten und wichtigsten Nahrungsmittel der germanischen Völker, wie bereits Caesar im De bello Gallico (VI, 22) von den Sueben berichtet. Tacitus (Germ. 23.) schreibt, dass die Germanen außer der frischen auch die gestandene, dicke, saure Milch gern genossen. In Nordeuropa wurde, besonders in Norwegen, geronnene Milch getrunken, während in Island als gewöhnliche Morgen- und Abendspeise im Sommer Quark diente, der mit süßer Milch begossen wurde. An mehreren Stellen der Islandsagas werden Molken als Getränk erwähnt. Eine besondere Art, die Milch durch Kochen zuzubereiten, oder sie durch Zusatz von Honig, Wein, Met oder Salz verdaulicher zu machen, empfahl der griechische Arzt Anthimus um 500 n.Chr. (De Obs. Cib‎. 75, 76). Ihm zufolge wurde hauptsächlich die Milch der Kühe und Ziegen (als Medizin) genossen, während die Schafsmilch fast ausschließlich zu Käse und Butter verarbeitet wurde... Weiterlesen. Wein * Siehe Hauptartikel: Wein, Kräuterwein Auch Wein war im Frühmittelalter den Oberschichten vorbehalten, während es im späteren Mittelalter auch bei den unteren Ständen häufiger wurde. In der Küche wurde er auch als Würzmittel eingesetzt. Auch im Mittelalter gab es gute und schlechte Weine. Die armen Leute in der Stadt fanden am Markt billige Weine, die aber von minderer Qualität waren. Dieser wurde auch als "Nachwein" bezeichnet. Er wurde durch nochmaliges Auspressen der Traubenreste gekeltert. Die erste Pressung ergab den "Muttertropfen", der für die Tafel des Reichen und des Adeligen bestimmt war. Oftmals war der billige Wein nur mit Wasser verdünnter Essig, der vor allem den toskanischen Bauern als Weinersatz diente... Weiterlesen. Gesellschaftliche Unterschiede Im frühen Mittelalter bestand eine soziale Differenzierung der Ernährungsgewohnheiten in erster Linie in der Menge der konsumierten Lebensmittel und weniger in ihrer Qualität. Im Verlauf des Mittelalters markierten zunehmend die Konventionen um Essen und Trinken die sozialen Barrieren. In vielen Städten legten beispielsweise Regeln fest, welche Speisen Dienstboten, Gesellen, Meistern und Handelsherren zustanden. Karl-Ernst Behre: Die Ernährung im Mittelalter. In: Bernd Herrmann (Hg.): Mensch und Umwelt im Mittelalter. Frankfurt am Main 1989, ISBN 3-596-24192-8, S. 84 Die Übergänge zwischen diesen Schichten waren allerdings fließend. Für die Ernährungsgewohnheiten eines einzelnen mittelalterlichen Menschen waren sein individueller Wohlstand sowie die Einbindung seines Lebensortes in den Fernhandel ausschlaggebender als eine Zuordnung seiner Person zu einer dieser vier Gruppen. Adel / Oberschichte * Siehe auch: Speisen des Adels Die Tische des Adels waren meist gut gedeckt. Durch den sich ausbreitenden europaweiten Handel kamen bei reichen Kaufleuten und Lehnsherren zunehmend auch exotischere Speisen auf den Tisch. So zum Beispiel pflanzliche Produkte, die als Gemüsesamen aus Südeuropa kamen, oder Kabeljau, der getrocknet von den Nordischen Küsten ins Landesinnere gebracht wurde. Bauern * Siehe Hauptartikel: Speisen der Bauern Die Ernährung bedeutete im Mittelalter gerade für die weniger wohlhabenden Bevölkerungsschichten zunächst einmal weniger „Genuss“ als schiere “Nahrungsaufnahme”. Die armen Bauern aßen hauptsächlich Brot, Käse und Schweinefleisch. Die Milch bekamen sie in erster Linie von Ziegen und Schafen. Weit verbreitet waren auch Getreidebreie oder Eintöpfe. Das beliebteste Getränk war wohl Bier. Es wurden mit verschiedensten Getreidesorten hergestellt und oft in rauen Mengen getrunken. Auch Met und Wein wurden gerne konsumiert. Leben im Mittelalter: Essen und Trinken im Mittelalter Allerdings war Met teuer, da Honig nur begrenzt verfügbar war. Über den Anteil des verzehrten Honigtrankes im Vergleich zu Bier berichtet eine Urkunde von Ottos I. für Bamberg aus dem Jahre 948, wo in der Abgabenverordnung "20 Eimer Met" (XX situlae de medone) neben ebensoviel gehonigtem Bier und dem dreifachen an ungehonigtem (normalen) Bier erscheinen. Monumenta Germaniae Historica. Diplomata regum et imperatorum Germaniae I-II (MG. Dipl. I.) Nr. 105 Kochbücher und Rezepte Erhalten gebliebene ausführliche Rezeptsammlungen, wie z.B. die "Le Viandier de Taillevent" von Guillaume Tirel aus dem 14. Jahrhundert, legen nahe, dass im Spätmittelalter eine signifikante Weiterentwicklung der Kochfertigkeiten stattfand. Neue Zubereitungen wie Mürbteigkuchen und Methoden wie das Klären von Brühen mit Eiweiß tauchen das erste Mal in Rezepten des späten 14. Jahrhunderts auf. Rezepte enthielten auch zunehmend Hinweise zur Zubereitungsweise und waren nicht länger eine einfache Aufzählung der Zutaten. Barbara Santich, The Evolution of Culinary Techniques in the Medieval Era. In: Adamson (Hrsg): Food in the Middle Ages. S. 61–81 * "Le Viandier de Taillevent" - Von Guillaume Tirel. 14. Jh. * "Das Buoch von guoter Spise" (Das Buch von guter Speise) - (um 1350). Ausführlicher Artikel unter Wikipedia: Das Buoch von guoter Spise. Version vom 9. Mär. 2013, mit Weblinks. Dazu gehörige Versionen u.a.: ** "Würzburger Kochbuch" aus dem Hausbuch des Michael de Leone (Digitalisat auf Wikisource) ** "Mondseer Kochbuch" (in Wien, Österreichische Nationalbibliothek, Cod. 4995). * "De re coquinaria" - Das älteste erhaltene Kochbuch der römischen Antike, schriftlich überliefert aus dem 3. oder 4. Jh. (Vollständige Rezepte in Deutsch / Latein mit moderner Umsetzung) Artikel auf Wikipedia: De re coquinaria. Volltext auf (deutsch) unter - Imperium Romanum: Kulinarium * De observatione ciborum - 5. / 6. Jh. Der Brief des griechischen Arztes Anthimus an den Ostgotenkönig Theoderich den Großen. Behandelt das Thema gesunde Ernährung. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Arno Borst: Lebensformen im Mittelalter. Ullstein Tb, Berlin 1973, ISBN 3-548-34004-0, S. 187 und 189 * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. III, S. 301. * Lehnswesen.de: Ernährung Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Lebensweise im Mittelalter Kategorie:Essen und Trinken